1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting Code Division Multiple Access 2000 1x (hereinafter referred to as CDMA2000 1x) paging information through a HRPD network and responding to the 1x paging information by a corresponding 1x/HRPD dual-mode Access Terminal (hereinafter referred to as MS/AT) when a Session Control/Mobility Management (hereinafter referred to as SC/MM) module is in a Packet Control Function (hereinafter referred to as PCF) module in a High Rate Packet Data (hereinafter referred to as HRPD) network.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a mobile station, especially to a mobile station which switches between a HRPD network and a CDMA2000 1x network according to network indication and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The CDMA2000 1x network is a mobile network that provides users with voice service as well as middle and low rate data service. The HRPD network is a mobile network that provides users with high rate data service. In most cases of practice, the HRPD network is brought into service in cooperation with CDMA2000 1x network, i.e., the CDMA2000 1x system and the HRPD system offer overlapped mobile communication service. A user adopts a MS/AT to access the HRPD network and the CDMA2000 1x network. However, because of interference or any other technical problem, the MS/AT can not access the two networks simultaneously. Thus, specific mechanism is necessary for MS/AT to switch between the two networks.
In earlier stage of the application, the cdma2000 1x network is logically independent with the HRPD network, and no information exchange is supported in the network side of the two networks. However with the development of information on call control and mobility management can be transferred between the two networks. For instance, in the case that the 3GPP2 A.S0007-A based network structure is adopted in the HRPD network, i.e., the SC/MM module is in PCF, the dedicated interface A1p is established between the CDMA2000 1x network's Mobile Switch Center (hereinafter referred to as MSC) and the HRPD network's PCF to bear the information on call control and the mobility management information between MSC and the HRPD Access Network (hereinafter referred to as AN). The reference model of HRPD inter-working structure with well established A1p interface is shown in FIG. 1. In 3GPP2, the network structure will be described in specification A.S0009, which is the upgrade version of specification A.S0007-A. In this case, a dedicated logic inter-working module IWS, which is adopted to perform the switching between the message in the A1p interface and the 3G1x service message in the air-interface, should be set in the PCF or the AN. This scheme is called cross-paging in 3GPP2. With cross-paging, when a user moves in an HRPD network and informs the MSC of the related information via A1p interface, the MSC transmits this message in virtue of the cross-paging mechanism if some 1x paging message reaches the MSC as shown in FIG. 2.
With the current technology, a user in HRPD network can not make a choice to the received 1x paging. Only when he/she interrupts the current HRPD service, turns to the 1x network and continues the subsequent call flow, i.e., after a transmission channel is well established and an alerting message is received from network, the user can find a call number displayed by the MS/AT and further decide whether to accept the call or not. In this case, if the user rejects to accept the call, following problems will be caused:
1. waste of 1x network resources;
Only when the MS/AT turns to the 1x network and establishes the air link, the calling number and the calling name can be seen. In this case, if the user rejects to accept the call, it is nonsense of the resource allocated by 1x network for this call.
2. cause interruption to HRPD service, and therefore cause upset to users.
Only when the MS/AT interrupts the current HRPD service first and turns to the 3G1X network, the calling number can be seen. In this case, if the user rejects to accept the call, it is nonsense of the HRPD service's interruption for this call.
Through the connection link between the two networks, the paging information through one network may be transmitted to the dual-mode MS/AT through the other network.
The following network switching mechanism is adopted by most MS/AT in current commercial networks: in idle or non-realtime service state, the MS/AT switches between the 1x network and the HRPD network alternatively according to a time slot to receive and transmit necessary control information, refresh configuration parameters and listen to a paging from the two networks. When initiating a call, the dual-mode MS/AT accesses the corresponding network according to the type of service selected by the user.
At present, since it is necessary for the dual-mode MS/AT to switch between the two networks frequently in practice, following problems are caused:
1. MS/AT's stand-by time is shorter
Power consumption is increased because the MS/AT must switch between the two networks frequently and intercept information from the two networks.
2. Affection to service performance
For instance, when the MS/AT is handling the non-realtime service in the HRPD network, the operational service will be affected since it is necessary for the MS/AT to regularly intercept information from the 1x network.
3. Missing of the paging information
Because of service dealing in one network, paging information from the other network may be missed. For example, when the dual-mode MS/AT (available at present) is handling the voice service in the 1x network, it does not intercept any information from the HRPD network. Therefore, the paging from the HRPD network may be missed.
To solve the problems mentioned above, the technology in the network side is proposed to make it possible that the paging information from one network could be transmitted through the other network. In present invention, the paging information of another network from the network to MS/AT is defined as one of the network-to-MS/AT indications. Other kinds of network indications may be the control information sent from the network to MS/AT according to specific conditions to request the MS/AT to switch into that another network.
By far, no method or technique is put forward for the MS/AT in performing parallel process to network indications and in performing parallel switching after the MS/AT receives the network indications.